Pour oublier
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] La guerre terminée, les ennuis auraient dû disparaître avec celle-ci. Cependant, le nouveau gouvernement voulait faire oublier la guerre à la population... Même si pour cela, il fallait pourchasser les héros de guerre tels qu'Harry Potter ou encore... Severus Snape. [Severus/Harry!Mentor]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Pour oublier

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **La guerre terminée, les ennuis auraient dû disparaître avec celle-ci. Cependant, le nouveau gouvernement voulait faire oublier la guerre à la population... Même si pour cela, il fallait pourchasser les héros de guerre tels qu'Harry Potter ou encore... Severus Snape.

**Beta :** Memepotter

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 1 : En cours (200-500 mots environ)_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise

* * *

Le regard encore hanté par les épreuves qu'il avait traversées et les souvenirs qui l'étouffaient, Harry Potter passa la porte de l'ancien QG et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau en guerre contre Lord Voldemort, comme s'il allait revoir tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix dans la cuisine à discuter des prochaines stratégies. Mais lorsque le brun traversa le couloir, il n'entendit aucune discussion, aucun bruit de chaise raclant le plancher, aucun hurlement venant de madame Black, rien... Si ce n'était un silence pesant. Un silence qui semblait hurler à plein poumon, animé par les souvenirs des personnes mortes, de leurs larmes et de leurs cris. Et brusquement, l'envie de faire demi-tour se fit pressante. Pour autant, il continua d'avancer, pas après pas, le regard dirigé vers la cuisine, évitant tous les tableaux, les tapisseries, les objets qui pourraient lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Son parrain, Fred, Lavande, Hagrid, ... Toutes ces personnes, toutes ces victimes de guerre.

Alors nerveusement, il passa sa main sur sa nuque douloureuse, sur sa poitrine à la recherche de son souffle, comme pour se rappeler comment respirer puis il pénétra dans la pièce. Ainsi, il découvrit de nouveau la vieille table où Ron et lui faisaient des parties d'échec, la chaise au bout de la table où s'asseyait toujours son parrain tandis qu'à l'opposé se trouvait celle de Severus Snape. Harry allait continuer son inspection lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix reconnaissable entre mille :

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes à l'heure, Monsieur Potter, grogna Severus Snape.

Sans le vouloir, il porta aussitôt sa main à sa baguette et celle-ci fut pointée vers son ancien professeur de potion avant que celui-ci ne puisse ne serait-ce que l'insulter. Malgré la menace, Snape ne fit que lever un sourcil et continua de remuer tranquillement son thé, attendant que son élève reprenne conscience de leur environnement.

\- Je vous suggère vivement de ranger cette baguette, Monsieur Potter... Car si vous me ratez, ça ne sera pas mon cas, termina Severus en ne lâchant pas son élève du regard.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea, Harry continuant de surveiller son professeur tandis que celui-ci profitait de la chaleur de son thé malgré l'été qui approchait. Puis finalement, l'ancien gryffondor baissa sa main, légèrement tremblante, tout en gardant sa baguette en main.

\- Vous êtes là à cause de la lettre ? demanda finalement le rouge et or, en s'asseyant, évitant la chaise de son parrain.

\- Non, Monsieur Potter, je suis là parce que vous me manquiez, répliqua narquoisement Severus avant de prendre place à son tour sur sa chaise habituelle.

Laissant le silence s'installer, Harry préféra attendre l'arrivée des autres plutôt que de tenter de discuter avec le directeur de Serpentard, ne voulant pas être tourné en ridicule à chaque phrase. Ainsi, le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent durant près de dix minutes fut celui de la cuillère mélangeant le thé, heurtant de temps à autre la porcelaine de la tasse. Puis vint le claquement de la porte d'entrée, indiquant l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Arthur Weasley. Et durant cinq minutes, les arrivées se multiplièrent et la cuisine se remplit petit à petit. Alors Harry eut le plaisir de revoir certains professeurs de Poudlard comme Minerva McGonagall, des anciens membres de l'ordre comme Kingsley ou encore des anciens camarades comme Luna Lovegood.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu, remercia Arthur. Je sais que vous vouliez, surtout suite à la fin de la guerre, profiter de vos familles et recommencer à vivre. Cependant, j'ai su par les amis de mes amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, que le ministère compte vous faire signer un document qui certifie que vous ne parlerez jamais de la guerre à qui que ce soit. Le ministre de la magie ne veut pas que le «rôle» du ministère de la magie soit relevé et remis en cause par la population. Si vous refusez de le signer, le ministre de la magie utilisera tous les prétextes mis à sa disposition pour essayer de vous mettre en prison, et si vous en parlez malgré le contrat signé, il utilisera également tous les prétextes pour vous mettre en prison. Et si légalement, il ne peut pas intervenir, ne croyez pas que ce soit la légalité qui l'empêchera de faire ce qu'il souhaite.

\- En quoi est-ce étonnant sachant que monsieur Zabini était un ancien mangemort et ne souhaite sans doute pas voir sa réputation et celle du ministère salies par la parole de quelques héros de guerre, annonça Kingsley.

\- Mais comment peut-il faire ça ? interrogea Neville, incrédule.

\- Grâce à la loi de 1981 sur les archives, donc l'article 7, qui parle des délais avant que nous puissions consulter et parler librement des archives publiques, commença Arthur. Les délais vont de 60 à 150 ans en fonction des informations et des documents. Et si j'étais vous, je me méfierais car il semble avoir pris les «mauvaises habitudes» de sa mère, précisa monsieur Weasley, laissant planer le silence quelques instants. Quelques-uns de ses candidats ont... malencontreusement disparu durant leur campagne. Et il n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer à votre famille s'il le doit, tant que sa réputation n'est pas remise en cause... Je sais de source sûre que le ministre de la magie viendra demain vous rendre une «petite visite».

En même temps, pensa Harry, qui avait eu la brillante idée d'élire Blaise Zabini en connaissant le passé de sa mère et ses propres actions ? Les sorciers ne s'étaient-ils jamais dit qu'il fallait faire des recherches sur les candidats durant une élection ? Évidemment que non... Et maintenant, la paix fragile du brun et des membres de l'ordre commençaient déjà à partir en morceaux.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire, monsieur Weasley ? demanda finalement Severus Snape.

\- J'ai prévu, commença Arthur, avec ma famille, d'aller en «vacances» chez ma belle-fille, Fleur Delacour en France pour quelques temps... Si vous n'avez pas d'endroit où aller, nous pouvons vous accueillir sans problème. Je suis sûr que Fleur sera ravie.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, en accord avec sa décision. Les différentes personnes présentes se saluèrent avant de quitter le QG, se préparant à quitter sans aucun doute le pays avec leur famille et peut-être même quelques-uns de leurs amis. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la maison de son parrain, son père de cœur, Arthur Weasley, le retint :

\- Hermione et Ron viennent avec nous, si tu souhaites nous rejoindre, nous partons ce soir, lui apprit l'employé du ministère en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vous rejoindrai ce soir, j'ai des affaires à régler avant de vous rejoindre.

\- Nous t'attendrons, promit le père de famille avant de partir.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Harry quitta le QG, transplanant dans son nouvel appartement pour récupérer toutes ses affaires. Rapidement, le brun donna un coup de baguette faisant voler les différents objets dans tout le loft avant de finir dans sa malle sans fond. Une fois cela fait, il transplana une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, devant la banque des sorciers Gringotts, pour récupérer une petite somme d'argent.

La banque Gringotts était un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui se situait sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui dominait les boutiques alentours. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Potter trouvait cet établissement aussi impressionnant que magnifique. Le bâtiment était doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, et auquel il accédait par un escalier de marbre blanc. L'entrée principale donna accès au sas, où deux gobelins étaient postés de chaque côté de grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles étaient gravées un poème en guise d'avertissement :

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Après avoir franchi les portes du sas, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. Comme à chaque visite, il retrouva dans cette salle un long comptoir où travaillaient près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. En effet, la majorité des employés travaillant à Gringotts étaient des gobelins. Ces derniers étaient les seuls à connaître les secrets de la banque. Ils géraient les affaires courantes et s'occupaient également de la sécurité. Toutefois, le brun savait que des postes étaient parfois proposés à des sorciers comme Bill Weasley par exemple, qui travaillait en tant que briseur de sorts pour le compte de la banque ainsi que Fleur Delacour qui y décrocha un travail à mi-temps afin de perfectionner son anglais.

Cependant, il se doutait que cette fois-ci, Fleur et Bill devaient être avec les Weasley, à préparer leurs bagages pour pouvoir quitter le pays. Donc avec un sourire, Harry présenta sa clef au gobelin pour avoir accès à son coffre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse accompagner la créature à son coffre, une main se posa sur son épaule et comme à chaque fois qu'on le prenait par surprise, sa magie réagit et brula la main sur son épaule. La main sur sa baguette, il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de gémir, découvrant devant lui, le ministre de la magie en personne, Blaise Zabini, accompagné de deux aurors.

\- Toujours aussi incontrôlable, monsieur Potter, salua froidement l'ancien Serpentard avant de baisser les yeux sur la malle qu'il tenait. Vous allez quelque part ?

\- Je vais passer quelques jours chez un ami, en Allemagne, inventa le brun. Je passe seulement pour récupérer un peu d'argent.

\- Oh, s'exclama pensivement Zabini. Heureusement que je vous croise dans ces cas-là, je voulais justement vous entretenir d'une affaire urgente. Vous serait-il possible de retarder votre voyage pour l'affaire de quelques minutes ?

\- Laissez-moi prévenir mon ami que je serai en retard, dit Harry en écrivant rapidement «Il est là, partez sans moi» avant de donner un coup de baguette, faisant disparaître le message. Merci monsieur le gobelin, je repasserai plus tard.

Entouré du ministre de la magie et des deux aurors, le brun transplana directement dans l'ancien bureau de Fudge. D'un signe de la main, les aurors quittèrent la pièce, laissant Potter avec Blaise. Celui-ci s'avança vers son bras, proposant d'un geste un whisky-pur-feu, que le brun refusa poliment.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y aurait des fuites, commença finalement le ministre de la magie, mettant de côté les fausses politesses. Je suppose que vous venez de prévenir les Weasley ? Peut-être même tous les membres de l'ordre ? Enfin, peu importe, leur voix ont moins de poids que la vôtre.

\- Je ne signerai pas ce papier, Zabini, ni maintenant, ni jamais, coupa Potter.

\- J'espérai que tu me dirais cela, repris Blaise, je pourrais assez facilement te faire arrêter. Mais le problème, c'est que si j'aborde ton cas légalement et bien... Je vais devoir agir jusqu'au bout de manière légal. Je pourrais simplement faire croire à tous que, comme prévu, tu es effectivement parti.

\- J'ai envoyé un...

\- Ton mot n'a aucune valeur Potter, s'écria l'ancien Serpentard, à bout de patience. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de signer et même si c'était le cas, avec la magie, c'est facile d'imiter une signature. Pour que ce mot soit recevable, il faut que tu aies mis ton emprunte magique sur celui-ci.

Avec un sourire, Blaise se retourna vers lui, un verre à la main. Calmement, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de s'asseoir et de reprendre la parole :

\- Il semblerait... que tu ne verras pas la lumière du jour avant un petit moment, très cher Potter.

* * *

Et oui, encore une nouvelle histoire, mais cette fois-ci, c'est un défi de Memepotter !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et je vais de ce pas commencer le chapitre 2 !

À la prochaine et merci de me suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre :** Pour oublier

**Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

**Résumé : **La guerre terminée, les ennuis auraient dû disparaître avec celle-ci. Cependant, le nouveau gouvernement voulait faire oublier la guerre à la population... Même si pour cela, il fallait pourchasser les héros de guerre tels qu'Harry Potter ou encore... Severus Snape.

**Beta :** Memepotter

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 1 : En cours (200-500 mots environ)_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Une illusion

* * *

\- On ne peut pas partir sans lui ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

\- Nous reviendrons le chercher, la réconforta Ron. L'opinion publique n'acceptera pas que leur survivant souffre et Zabini le sait, d'accord ?

Le visage tendu et tourné vers une photo où on pouvait voir Ron, Harry ainsi qu'elle-même en train de rire à gorge déployée, Hermione se dit que le brun ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, peu importe si elle avait donné un mot en leur demandant de partir... Harry était comme son petit-frère, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ici. Alors l'ancienne gryffondor redressa la tête, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui de son petit-ami, déterminée.

\- Je connais ce regard, souffla tristement le rouquin en passant pensivement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de la dernière des Granger.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser ici, peu importe s'il va bien ou non, répondit simplement la rouge et or en embrassant amoureusement son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais. Laisse-moi prévenir maman, d'accord ?

Après un hochement de tête et une dernière caresse, Ronald quitta la chambre de sa petite-amie en passant la main sur son visage fatigué. Il imaginait sans peine la future discussion qu'il aurait avec sa mère car si Hermione ne partait pas... lui non plus. Et ça, sa mère le savait. Décidé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, persuadé de la trouver là-bas, sans aucun doute en train de préparer des plats de dernières minutes pour la route. Et en effet, Molly Weasley avait trois marmites devant elle et d'un coup de baguette, touilla.

\- Maman ? interpela Ron.

\- Oui mon chéri, tu veux quelque chose ? questionna sa mère, attentionnée.

\- Non... Je... Je ne pourrais pas venir, annonça finalement l'ancien rouge et or.

Comme s'il venait de lui lancer un stupéfix, elle s'immobilisa avant de se tourner vers lui, inquiète. Aussitôt, Molly laissa tomber son torchon avant de se diriger vers son petit garçon et de prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Ronny ? demanda la rousse en caressant ses joues.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans Hermione et Hermione ne peut pas partir sans Harry, donc je ne pars pas non plus, expliqua l'ancien gryffondor. Je suis désolé, maman.

Ayant peur que sa mère le fasse changer d'avis, il quitta rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre Hermione, laissant Molly, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce que pourrait faire Zabini à son bébé et c'était tout bonnement hors de question... Pas à son bébé. Le souffle court, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain avant d'ouvrir tous les placards à la recherche d'une fiole bien particulière. Mais lorsque la rousse la trouva, elle resta pendant une minute ou deux, la main suspendue dans le vide, en se demandant si elle oserait faire cela à Ron et Hermione. Puis l'image d'un Zabini souriant percuta son esprit et sans hésitation, elle la prit et se précipita dans sa cuisine.

**HP - HP - HP - HP**

Il avait réussi à lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux, en voyant ses larmes et son inquiétude. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour la femme de sa vie ? Et pour Harry... En pensant au fait qu'il allait, sans l'intervention d'Hermione, partir sans lui, il sentit un profond dégoût de lui-même s'infiltrer dans toutes les fissures présentes dans sa confiance en lui. Son meilleur ami n'y aurait même pas songé un seul instant... Alors peut-être que c'était dur de voir la deuxième femme de sa vie dans cet état, peut-être qu'il avait envie de quitter ce pays avec sa famille, mais Harry en faisait également partie.

Finalement, rassuré sur son choix, Ron pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione pour la trouver, la tête plongée dans un livre. Mais en approchant, il vit que c'était en réalité un album photo. À cet époque, il était en quatrième année, leur seul soucis était un tournoi et Harry avait insisté pour faire un album au cas où un dragon le transformait en saucisse bien cuite et il l'avait continué au fil des années même si les photos avaient commencé à se faire rares en dernière année, le problème de Voldemort étant... légèrement préoccupant.

\- Harry ne va pas mourir 'Mione, souffla Ron en s'asseyant et en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Non..., confirma sa vis-à-vis, ça pourrait être bien pire... On sait tous les deux qu'Harry ne signera jamais ce stupide contrat.

\- On va le retrouver, comme toujours, rassura le roux.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, on toqua à la porte. Sans surprise, c'était Molly Weasley derrière la porte, semblant avoir pris dix ans en l'espace d'une seconde, avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- Je voulais juste... préparer une dernière petite chose pour vous avant, avant que... avant... commença la mère de famille, le cœur battant.

\- On s'en est toujours sorti, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais, mon chéri... Je... Je vous laisse.

Après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table de nuit, elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte, les laissant seuls.

**HP - HP - HP - HP**

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se cala contre le mur tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça à son bébé et à sa future belle-fille... Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ici, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, cette épreuve n'en ferait pas partie.

\- Molly ? questionna Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule, dans ce couloir ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner ici, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas... paniqua la mère de famille. Tu dois comprendre, je ne pouvais pas...

\- Eh... coupa l'employé du ministère. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Il voulait rester, pour Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas... Alors j'ai dû les droguer, expliqua Molly.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait, c'était une certitude, mais Molly, sa douce Molly, elle était une mère de famille possessive et aimante. Alors malgré son désaccord, Arthur la prit dans ses bras, séchant ses larmes et calmant la charade de son cœur. Alors ils attendirent que la potion eut effet et lorsque la chambre devint silencieuse, ils surent que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient partir... et ce, malgré Harry.

Mais Molly savait que le petit brun qu'elle avait accueilli comme un fils comprendrait et Arthur espérait juste que sa femme ait raison.

**HP - HP - HP - HP**

\- J'ai longuement songé à ce que je pourrais te faire après toutes ses années d'attente, souffla pensivement Blaise en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Crois-tu sérieusement que je vais me laisser faire ? questionna Harry en sortant la sienne.

Le regard froid, le sourire aux lèvres, il remplit à nouveau son verre avant de l'avaler cul sec. Sans se soucier de la menace face à lui, il se leva et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que le bout de la baguette touche sa poitrine.

\- On sait tous les deux que les Weasley vont revenir pour te sauver, commença Blaise, le regard plongé dans deux émeraudes. Imagine ce que feraient mes fidèles à ces rouquins si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Mais après tout, peut-être que la dernière des Weasley sera à leur goût, tu ne penses pas ? Sans parler de Granger...

Le bras tremblant, Harry sut qu'il n'avait que deux mots à dire pour l'arrêter, mais il savait également que le Serpentard avait raison. Depuis ses onze ans, ses deux meilleurs amis ne l'avaient jamais abandonné et un simple mot écrit à la va-vite ne changerait jamais ça. Alors, la mâchoire crispée, il la baissa à contrecœur tandis que le sourire de son ancien camarade s'agrandissait.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas si stupide que ça finalement, murmura Blaise avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant revenir les deux aurors. Amenez-le dans ses appartements, je suis sûr qu'ils seront à ton goût Potter... Bien qu'un peu frais ?

Silencieusement, les aurors, chacun tenant l'un de ses bras, l'amenèrent au fond du bureau du ministre de la magie où il put découvrir une porte dissimulée par la grande bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte suite à une grande série de sortilèges, une froideur agressive les cloua un instant sur place. Devant lui se trouvait un trou noir, sans lumière et sans aucun doute, sans vie. Et malgré tout l'effort qu'il y mettait, Harry ne pouvait rien voir, si ce n'était les premières marches de son enfer.

\- Avance, claqua la voix de l'un des deux aurors avant de le pousser violemment, le faisant chuter dans les escaliers.

C'était douloureux. Chaque marche semblait laisser sa marque sur lui... Mais lorsque la seule source de lumière se ferma et que la froideur des lieux s'accentua, Harry s'imaginait déjà rester ici durant des années... Du moins, c'était sans compter l'espoir de revoir ses amis.

À ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas encore que ses meilleurs amis étaient déjà loin de l'Angleterre, toujours assommés par la potion. Il ne se doutait également pas qu'il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour avant plusieurs mois. Et ce qu'il allait endurer le changerait à jamais et le Harry Potter d'aujourd'hui ne serait demain, qu'un vague souvenir enseveli sous des couches de peur, de douleur et d'espoir inutile.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, même pas un jour d'attente !

Je vous ai parlé du fait que c'était un défi, mais je ne vous ai pas dit lequel : en fait, dans cette fanfiction, Severus Snape aura une famille.

Quant au personnage de Blaise Zabini, c'est un de mes préférés et je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'acteur Christoph Waltz, qui joue beaucoup dans les films de Tarantino.

Alors à vous de suivre cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et je vais de ce pas commencer le chapitre 2 !

À la prochaine et merci de me suivre !


End file.
